Forbidden Love
by MaceydogGamer
Summary: Some people would call our love a sin. Well they're not wrong it is a sin to love your own twin brother. One shot RinxLen Twincest


**Hello everyone welcome to the fanfiction. This is my first one shot. It is based of the songs** **Clover** **and** **Veronica** **by I don't know. Clover is sung by Len while Veronica is sung by Rin for those interested in listening to the songs, which you should. Now to my knowledge these songs aren't very popular. This had taken me about three days to write (not including the time I didn't write). I will leaver now, go read the story!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Vocaloid or the songs Clover and Veronica.**

 **Rin's P.O.V**

Some people would call our love a sin. Well they're not wrong it is a sin to love your own twin. Our story starts in a small village, isolated in the middle of nowhere. The nearest village is about a two-day trip away on horseback. The village has a market square filled with shops of all sorts, a schoolhouse that also serves as a church, tons of fields for crops, a small one room doctors office, and a small courthouse. Now if you haven't guessed already farming is the main industry in our village. Unlike the other families that live in our village, my family runs the village. We live in the biggest house over looking the village. My family is the most educated family. Well, everyone except me, I'm considered stupid and clumsy by everyone else, even my own mother. Everyone usually ignores me; they take a liking to my older twin brother, Len. Len is very smart and handsome. He is also very friendly and gentle.

Now it was a normal day in late spring. I was outside in our garden. There was a light breeze, the clear beautiful blue sky, and just the perfect amount of sunshine. This day was the pure definition of a gorgeous day. There were also many different flowers in our garden, my favorite of course are the roses. There was the classic red roses as well as yellow roses, white roses, peach roses, stop it Rin go back to the story people are reading it, and they don't want to here about the many, many different colors of roses we have. Anyway, I was walking along the path looking at all the flowers. I was too absorbed in it's beauty that I wasn't looking at where I was walking. Of course me being the clumsy person I am, I tripped and fell staining my pastel pink dress with dirt. I slowly stood back up and brushed my self off. Ow, that really did hurt. I was then going inside to change into a new dress when Len came outside.

"Rin what happened to you?" he asked me.

"Oh, I just fell," I laughed nervously at my clumsiness.

"Rin your knee! Come on let's get you cleaned up," he grabs my hand and led me over to the fountain. I haven't even realized that I scraped my knee until he said something about it.

"You need to be more careful when you're walking."

"Hey! I was being careful when I'm walking I just got distracted," I look away as he starts cleaning my wound with a handkerchief. I wince at the pain. Len noticing this patted my head and stood up.

"Dinner should be ready in a couple of minutes. You should also change your dress, Mother won't be happy when she sees it," he then left me in the garden. Doing as he said I went to my room and changed into a navy blue dress that went a little past my knees. The dress was long sleeved and had white lace at the hem. It wasn't to long before one of our servants came and told me that dinner was ready.

I walked downstairs to our dinning room where mother and Len was waiting for me to arrive. Our father died two years ago. Since then Mother was very strict and harsh. Len looked over at me when I sat down across from him. None of us talked as we ate dinner. See, If we do something that our mother doesn't like she will punish us. One of those things is talking while eating. Her punishments aren't what you would call normal. Not wanting to be punished we behave to the best of our abilities. Of course dinner doesn't last very long, so I went back to my room. It's only around seven; our bedtime is at eight sharp. A rule that Mother has made us follows since we were born. I sat down in the window seat and looked out at the rolling hills. I sat there for about ten minutes just enjoying the view. I got up from the window and went to the bathroom to take a bath. After filling the tub with water, I laid down in the tub after I took of all my clothes of course. Taking a bath helps me think about the day and just simply relax.

After my bath I put on my white silk nightgown. I was getting ready to go to bed when Len came inside my room.

"Oh, Hi Len is there something you need?" I ask him as I shut the curtains to the windows. He doesn't say anything and just stands there by the door. I sit down on my bed and look over at him. I motion for him to come over and he comes and sits down on the bed beside me.

"Rin I've been meaning to tell you something," he said. Curious I look over at him only for him to grab my wrists and pin me to the bed. "Rin I loved you for a while now, your sweet smile, soft eyelids, the thin shape of your neck, everything about you is just perfect and it drives my heart wild."

He bends down to nuzzle my cheek and buries his head into my neck. At first I was shocked and didn't know what to say at this sudden declaration. I slowly compose myself and try to sit up. Len complies and we are now looking at each other.

"Um… Len are you sure about this? I mean what would mother think about this."

"I don't care if it's a sin, I love you and I will always protect you. We just don't have to tell anyone about us."

"Um, okay."

I was nervous about this. I also feel guilty; it could ruin Len's future. In order for me to protect him, I will act like I know nothing.

"Rin, I know your nervous but trust in me," he said as he slipped a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Okay."

Len leaned in and placed a quick kiss on my lips. He got up and left my room. I blew out the candle on my bedside table and climbed under the covers. I swear on this day and for many more that I'll protect Len from his sins.

After that night we continued to meet in secret. Only a few people has caught on to us and say we are committing 'sibling love'. Mother still hasn't found out about us yet. Len is very protective of me; he will freak out if I get a small scratch or if another guy looks or talks to me. Well, it's nighttime and Len wants to meet in my room. He hasn't told me the reason why he wants to meet though. A few moments later Len entered the room.

"Hi Len!" I ran over to him and hugged him, which he gladly returned with a smile on his face. "So why did you want to meet in my room?"

Len looked nervous at this question. He rubbed the back of his head and looked away. "Well I was wondering if we could… sleep together liked we used to when we were younger."

At this statement my whole face got red as the red roses in the garden. "Um s-sure I guess that's fine."

Both of us climbed into my queen sized bed. I leaned over to blow out the candle on my bedside table and lay back down. After that both of us were silent. We didn't know what to say to each other, this was the first time we slept together in over ten years.

"Rin," Len whispered in the darkness breaking the silence.

"What is it Len?"

"Just wanted to let you know that I love you."

"I already knew that you loved me, you should also know that I love you too." I turned on to my side so I could look at him. Through the darkness I could faintly see his outline. I scooted over to him so I could lay my head down on his chest. Len rubbed my head with one arm as the other arm snaked around my slender waist. My eyelids started getting heavy as sleep dawned on me. I closed me eyes welcoming sleep, but before I finally feel asleep I could've sworn I heard a faint 'I wonder if you have forgiving me yet?'

I woke up the next morning to me clutching on to Len's shirt while he had his arms protectively holding me. I laid there for a while looking at his sleeping form until nausea crept along in my stomach. Feeling life I was about to vomit I got out of his hold slowly enough to not wake him and ran to the bathroom. I puked up all that I ate last night. After I finished wiping my mouth on a towel I laid down on the cold stone floor. I lay there for a while before I heard a faint knock.

"Rin are you ok in there?"

"Yeah," shortly after Len slowly opened the door. He walked over to where I was and put me back in bed. Len walked back into the bathroom and came back out a minute later with a wet washcloth. He placed the washcloth on my head and moved a piece of hair behind my ear. "I'll go find a bucket of some sort in case you throw up again," he left the room after he said that.

I was completely exhausted from throwing up. Out of all the days in the year I had to be sick today. Len came back shortly after with a bucket. He placed the bucket beside my bed and sat down beside me. He stroked my hair before planting a soft kiss on my forehead. "Hope you feel better Rin," he said and left the room.

Throughout the day Len came and checked on me. Being sick was annoying because I couldn't do anything. But I managed to get through the day. I felt a little sick the next day but I managed. It's been about a week since then, Len and I are currently in the garden. We're playing tag like a bunch of children. I was running away as Len chased after me. Somewhere a long the way I lost my flats. **(Flats: a shoe with no heel. Just for the people who don't know what a flat is.)** Len was wearing boots so he still had his. Trying to get away from Len I decided to climb a tree up ahead. I ran faster leaving Len behind and proceeded to climb the tree.

"Rin get down from there!" Len called from below.

"No, I want to win this game!" I called back.

"You're going to get hurt."

"Ha! No I won't." I don't know if it was fate, me being clumsy, or because I jinxed it but I fell. I took one step on this branch and it broke; now I'm falling to the earth. Before I could hit the ground though, Len caught me in his arms. " See I told you that you were going to get hurt."

"Thank you for catching me Len."

"Anytime princess." He then carried me over to a nearby hill and set me down on the grass. I looked at the scenery around me containing rolling hills and many flowers covering the vast terrain. "

"Rin give me your left hand." I did what he told me to do. Len then slipped on a ring that had a clover on my ring finger. "This ring is also known as 'the lovers clover' in fairytales that we read when we were children."

I then held my hand up to the sky and looked at the ring. I sat there and admired the ring for quite some time. "Rin we should go back inside now."

Len offered me his hand, which I gladly accepted and walked back to the house. We walked in silence towards my room. We heard a loud shriek behind us, we turned and to our horror it was out mother. "I forbid you two to ever see each other again!" she yelled.

She then pulled us apart as I frantically tried to grab Len's outstretched hand. Len then pulled something out of his pocket. It was the dagger father gave him for our tenth birthday. He charged towards mother aiming for her heart. Len's eyes widened in horror as he stabbed me instead. I then fell as he caught me like he did when I fell from the tree. At least Len doesn't have to suffer from any more sins.

"Rin! Rin I'm sorry so, so sorry!" Len cried. Tears were streaming down his face.

"It's ok Len I've always has been clumsy," I reached up to cup his cheek. In my last moments of my life I thought back to where our story first started. I thought about everything up to this point as I'm dying in Len's arms. Then it was over, my life came to an end I was dead.

 **Well this is now the end of this story. For those who are wondering basically this whole story was told as Rin was dying. Sad ending I know but this is how I work. Please leave a review telling me how I did. I would greatly appreciate it. Anyways glad you enjoyed this bye bye!**


End file.
